


Salvador

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Loki dijo que sería su salvador, y lo fue.





	Salvador

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fary Bei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fary+Bei).



> Los personajes no me pertenecen, ambos mencionados son propiedad de Marvel Cómics, sí bien sus personalidades tratan de corresponderse con las de los personajes del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel.
> 
> La historia sí es de mi propiedad. Espero que la disfruten. 
> 
>  
> 
> \------------
> 
>  
> 
> Esto nació de un pedido en Facebook. Creo que me faltó mucho de lo que pidió, y es la primera vez que no escribo lemon x'D estoy orgullosa de mí misma jajaja.  
> Aún así, ¡espero que lo disfrutes, Fary! :3

Tener la capacidad de poder proyectar su imagen y no estar físicamente en cierto lugar tenía sus ventajas: podía verlo dormir sin que se diera cuenta.

La última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando Asgard aún era gobernada por el Padre de Todo, cuando para él todavía era considerado alguien importante en su vida.

Levantó su mano para tocar su piel. Podía hacer eso. Él lo sentía después de todo. Su rostro era tan distinto al de aquella primera vez en que hizo lo mismo, entrando a su habitación a hurtadillas. Lo necesitaba. Apenas tocó su rostro, suave como las hojas del árbol que se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, se despertó.

—¿Qué sucede, Loki? —le preguntó, carraspeando. 

—No puedo dormir —reconoció, con una media sonrisa.

Su oyente se lo quedó mirando. Su mirada todavía parecía estar siendo controlada por el sueño.

—Ven —le dijo, levantando sus sábanas para invitarlo a dormir a su lado.

La sonrisa que pareció iluminar su rostro pasó inadvertida.

Esta vez su piel no sólo estaba áspera por la incipiente barba que cubría parte de su rostro, sino también por las cicatrices de batalla que obviamente tenía. A diferencia de aquella primera vez, sus ojos tardaron en abrirse, era como si el cansancio por la pelea anterior hubiera hecho estragos en él.

—Hola —susurró, a su lado.

Preso de una fuerza sobrenatural, sintió una leve presión sobre su cuello. Su cuerpo físico lo resintió. Se llevó una mano a aquella zona, rodeándola con la palma como si quisiera tocar su mano con la propia.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo con una mirada llena de ira.

—Vengo a saber cómo estás y así es como me recibes.

—Vete al demonio, Loki.

Parecía que su cuello iba a romperse. Se dio cuenta que en realidad Loki no estaba ahí por completo. Sólo era un truco, como siempre, pero parte de su conciencia sí estaba junto a él.

—El Gran Maestro va a llamarte de nuevo —su oyente lo miró. Él le sonrió ampliamente—. Y yo seré tu salvador.

El otro revoleó los ojos. Era difícil de creer que el Dios del Engaño dijera algo así sin pedir algo a cambio.

—Si no lo haces... Esta vez sí te romperé el cuello.

 

La pelea estaba bastante dispar. Dos contra el resto del mundo. Ni miras de Hulk. En ese momento su presencia habría sido de suma utilidad. El Gran Maestro los observaba desde su palco, a la expectativa de que alguno de sus luchadores les diera la estocada final, pero, ¿quién diría que los asgardianos eran unos rivales difíciles de derrotar?

—Dime que tienes algo bajo la manga...

—Creo que puedo utilizar un último truco...

Cien, doscientos, quinientos, mil, los que fueran necesarios para enfrentar a esos enemigos en una pelea uno a uno, pareja. Loki utilizó un último hechizo para multiplicarse y pelear, sin embargo no contó con distraerse y que un hacha estuviera a punto de partir en dos a su defendido.

Saltó a sus espaldas ágilmente y empuñó el arma con ambas manos antes de que llegara a destino.

—¿En serio?

—Te salvé.

—No lo creo.

Un grito. Un feroz grito en busca de pelea. Y allí la tuvo.

 

Era extraño ver el mundo sin la capacidad de tener la visión global de las cosas. Acariciaba un lugar vacío en su cuerpo a través del parche.

—Te queda bien —su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo recién despierto en su lecho.

—Dormiste bien.

—¿Eso fue una pregunta?

—Más bien, una afirmación —respondió, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado—. Me salvaste.

—Dije que lo haría, ¿o no?

—Tienes un largo historial de mentiras en tu haber...

—Sabes que no voy a cambiar.

—Tampoco quiero que lo hagas —le susurró, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Ambos se miraron, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta sentir la necesidad de perderse de una forma más íntima, como aquella primera vez. Sus labios se chocaron ruidosamente, ocasionando una suave risa cómplice. Loki agarró aquellas manos y las besó con ternura, con anhelo, con todo el amor que sentía por él en esos momentos.

—Tengo miedo —susurró. Un suave beso fue depositado sobre su frente como si quisiera calmarlo de esa forma—. Es como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo terrible va a suceder.

–No estás acostumbrado a la calma, ese es el problema —le dijo su oyente acariciando su rostro.

—Mátame —le suplicó. Puso sus palmas alrededor de su cuello—. Si es por tu mano, estaré bien, sé dónde terminaré. Pero si no, si no lo haces tú, tengo miedo de llegar a un lugar donde después no pueda volver a estar contigo.

—No seas estúpido— le pidió, soltando su cuello—. No dejaré que nada te suceda. Esta vez, yo seré tu salvador.

Loki se estremeció. No por sus palabras sino por el beso que sintió sobre su cuello. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto como para dar su vida por él. 


End file.
